Chronologische Reihenfolge der Mirage-Comics
Dies ist eine Auflistung der chronologischen Reihenfolge der ''TMNT'' Mirage-Comics. Mirage Comics 'Die Frühen Jahre' *''Tales'' Vol.2 #44 - "The Amulet" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #50 - "Threads" *''Big Bang Comics'' #10 - "Galahad" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #25 - "My Hero!" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #38 – "Triptyche" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #38 - "Awww... Rats!" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #44 - "The Lessons" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #13 – "Loops, Part 1" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #14 – "Loops, Part 2" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #2 - "Seeds of Destruction" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #9 - "The Passing" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #1 - "Not Forgotten" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #55 - "A Day in the Life" *''Shell Shock'' - "Bottoming Out" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #4 (2. Auflage) - "The Survival Game" *''TMNT Adventures!'' - "New York Ninja" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6 (2. Auflage) – "It's A Gas" *''TMNT Book I'' – "Night Life" *''Shell Shock'' - "Junk Man" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #52 – "The Mission" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #35 - "The Pantheon" 'Das Erste Jahr mit April' *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 – "The Turtles’ Origin is Told" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #4 – Fifteen Years Later... *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #2 – "TMNT vs. the Mousers" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #3 – "The Great Chase" *''Raphael'' (microseries) #1 – "Me, Myself, and I" *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 - "Conflict Resolution" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #4 – "Rescuing Master Splinter" *''Fugitoid'' (microseries) #1 – "The Fugitoid’s Origin" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #5 – "Teaming Up with Fugitoid" *''Grimjack'' #26 - "D'Ants Fever" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6 – "The Triceraton Homeworld" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #7 – "All is Revealed" *''TMNT Guide to the Universe'' - "Terror by Transmat!" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #3 (2nd printing) – "Complete Carnage an' Radical" *''Raphael'' (microseries) #1 (2nd printing) – "Fun With Guns" *''Bodycount #1'' *''Bodycount #2'' *''Bodycount #3'' *''Bodycount #4'' *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.1 #1 – "Apparition" *''TMNT & Other Strangeness'' - "Don't Judge a Book" *''Michaelangelo'' (microseries) #1 – "The Christmas Aliens" 'Das Zweite Jahr mit April' *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 (5. Auflage) – "Not One Word!" *''TMNT Book I'' – "New Comic Day!" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8 – "Team Up with Cerebus" oder "The Paradox of Chudnovsky" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.1 #1 – "Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew" *''Usagi Yojimbo'' (Vol. 1) #10 – "The Crossing" *''Shell Shock'' - "The Treaty" *''Usagi Yojimbo'' (Vol. 2) #1 – "Shades of Green, Part 1" *''Usagi Yojimbo'' (Vol. 2) #2 – "Shades of Green, Part 2" *''Usagi Yojimbo'' (Vol. 2) #3 – "Shades of Green, Part 3" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.1 #1 – "Turtle Dreams" *''Donatello'' (microseries) #1 – "Kirby and the Warp Crystal" *''Gobbledygook'' (Vol.2) #1 – "Crazy Man" *''Gobbledygook'' (Vol.2) #1 – "Technofear!!!" *''Tales'' Vol.1 #5 – "Complete Carnage and Radical" *''Anything Goes!'' #5 – "The Road Trip" *''Tales'' Vol.1 #7 – "The Return of Savanti Romero" *''Tales'' Vol.1 TPB 2007 - "Spinal Tapped" *''Shell Shock'' – "Meanwhile... 1,000,000 B.C." *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #3 – "Sweat, Sweat, Sweet Renet" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #2 - "Raphael: Snapper" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.1 #1 – "The Howl" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #5 (2nd printing) – "Ghouls Night Out" *''Tales'' Vol.1 #3 – "All Hallow's Thieves" *''Leonardo'' (microseries) #1 – "What Goes Around... Comes Around!" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #10 – "Silent Partner" 'Das Exil in Northampton' *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #11 – "True Stories" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #33 - "Credo" *''Tales'' Vol.1 #1 – "A Tale of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" *''Challenges: Origin'' *''Challenges: Splinter'' *''Challenges: Michelangelo'' *''Challenges: Leonardo'' *''Challenges: Donatello'' *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #12 – "Survivalists" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #13 – "The People's Choice" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #15 – "Dome Doom" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #17 – "Distractions" *''Tales'' Vol.1 #2 – "Nobody’s Fool!" *''Tales'' Vol.1 #4 – "I, Monster" *''Tales'' Vol.1 TPB 1989 – (Nobody-Story ohne Titel) *''Mirage Mini Comics Collection'' story #11 – "Casey Jones, Private Eye" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #14 – "The Unmentionables" ''Return To New York''-Storyreihe *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #19 – "Return to New York, Book One" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #70 - "Zog" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #20 – "Return to New York, Book Two" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #21 – "Return to New York, Book Three" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #3 – "The Worms of Madness, Part 1" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #4 – "The Worms of Madness, Part 2" *''Digital Webbing Presents'' #24 - Digital Webbing Presents Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *''Casey Jones'' #1 - "North by Downeast, Part 1" *''Casey Jones'' #2 - "North by Downeast, Part 2" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #37 – "Casey in Point" *''Tales'' Vol.1 #6 – "Leatherhead" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #26 – "The Value of Gold" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #25 – "Kung Fu Theater" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #3 – "Green" *''TMNT Book III'' – "49th Street Stompers" *''Challenges: Raphael'' *''Muscle & Faith'' *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #2 - "The Ring of Death" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol. 2 #1 – "The Name is Lucindra" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #44 – "The Violent Underground" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #45 – "Leatherhead, Too" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #8 – "Virus" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #23 – "Attack of the Replicants" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #30 – "Circle of Darkness" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #7 – "You Had To Be There" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #50 – "World’s Deadliest" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #63 - "Monster Island" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #34 - "Splinter Cell" *''The Savage Dragon #2'' *''The Savage Dragon/TMNT'' #1 - Enter the Savage Dragon! *''Tales'' Vol.2 #11 – "The Quick and the Dead" Rückkehr nach Northampton *TMNT Vol. 1 #24 – ''The River'', Part 1: "Down to the River" *TMNT Vol.1 #25 – ''The River'', Part 2: "River Hymn" *TMNT Vol.1 #26 – ''The River'', Part 3: "Old Man River" *TMNT Vol.1 #28 – "Sons of the Silent Age" *TMNT Vol.1 #27 – "Dreams of Stone" *TMNT Vol.1 #29 – "Men of Shadow" *TMNT Vol.1 #30 – "Sky Highway" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #1 – "Donatello: The Ring" *TMNT Vol.1 #37 – "Twilight of the Ring" *TMNT Vol.1 #42 – "Juliet's Revenge" *TMNT Vol.1 #43 – "Halls of Lost Legends" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #1 – "Turtles Attack, Part 1" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #2 – "Turtles Attack, Part 2" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #3 – "Turtles Attack, Part 3" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #4 – "Turtles Attack, Part 4" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #1 – "The Purpose of Fear" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #3 – "Crack In A Hard Heart" *Tales Vol.2 #30 – "The Mother of All Anger" *TMNT Vol.1 #46 – "Masks, Part 1" *TMNT Vol.1 #47 – "Masks, Part 2" *Tales Vol.2 #19 – "A Ghost Story" ''City at War *''Tales Vol.2 #22 – "Change of Power" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #48 – "Shades of Grey, Part 1" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #49 – "Shades of Grey, Part 2" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #50 – "City at War, Part 1" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #51 – "City at War, Part 2" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #52 – "City at War, Part 3" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #53 – "City at War, Part 4" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #54 – "City at War, Part 5" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #55 – "City at War, Part 6" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #56 – "City at War, Part 7" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #46 – "Temps" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #57 – "City at War, Part 8" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #58 – "City at War, Part 9" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #59 – "City at War, Part 10" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #60 – "City at War, Part 11" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #61 – "City at War, Part 12" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #62 – "City at War, Part 13" ''Volume 2'' *''Tales'' Vol.2 #20 – "The Trophy" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #41 – "Fathers and Daughters" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #1 – "Memories of the Future" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #2 – "Winds of Change" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #3 – "Evolution" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #4 – "Intruders" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #5 – "Death Race" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #20 – "The Cure" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #6 – "Killer On The Loose" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #7 – "Confrontations" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #8 – "Face Off" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #9 – "Victory?" *''Donatello'' #1 – "The Brain Thief, Part 1" *''Donatello'' #2 – "The Brain Thief, Part 2" *''Donatello'' #3 – "The Brain Thief, Part 3" *''Donatello'' #4 – "The Brain Thief, Part 4" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #10 – "Descending Into D.A.R.P.A." *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #11 – "The Rescue" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #12 – "The Escape" *''TMNT'' Vol.2 #13 – "The Battle" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #49 – "Mined Games" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #48 - "The Decider" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #33 - "The Bait" Bandenkrieg-Story *''Tales'' Vol.2 #36 – "To Serve and Protect" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #56 – "Hun" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #59 – "Exposé" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #61 – "Sometimes They Come Back" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #48 – "One’s Shadow" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #64 – "The Burning Man" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #43 – "The Proposal" Image Comics (TMNT Vol. 3) *''TMNT/The Savage Dragon'' *''The Savage Dragon'' #22 *''Shattered Image'' #2 *''The Savage Dragon/Destroyer Duck'' *''Mars Attacks Image'' #1 *''TMNT'' (Vol. 3) #24 - ''TMNT'' vs. Spawn *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #1 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #2 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #3 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #4 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #5 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #6 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #7 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #8 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #9 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #10 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #11 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #12 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #13 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #14 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #15 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #16 *''The Savage Dragon'' #41 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #17 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #18 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #19 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #20 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #21 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #22 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #23 *''TMNT 30th Anniversary Special'' (IDW) - "Rest In Pieces" *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 - "Practical Jokes" *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #24 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #25 *''TMNT'' Vol.3 #25 - "Christmas Past" 'IDW ''Urban Legends *''Urban Legends'' #24 *''Urban Legends'' #25 *''Urban Legends'' #26 Mirage Comics (Fortsetzung) Einführung für Volume 4 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #67 - "Schooled" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #57 - "Gangs All Here" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #9 – "Community Service" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #51 – "Night of the Living Gingerbread" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #53 - "Alien Invaders" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #65 - "Cold, Cold Ice" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #68 - "A Klunk Adventure" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #9 – "The Path" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #3 - "Green" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #5 – "Blind Faith" *''Tales of Leonardo'' #1 – Blind Sight, Part 1 *''Tales of Leonardo'' #2 – Blind Sight, Part 2 *''Tales of Leonardo'' #3 – Blind Sight, Part 3 *''Tales of Leonardo'' #4 – Blind Sight, Part 4 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #35 - "Secret Spirit" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #10 – "Kaddish" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #20 – "The Rippling" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #21 – "A (Bull) Wrinkle in Time" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #32 – "The Eye of Aga-Moo-Tou" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #24 – "Rock of Ages" *''Michaelangelo'' (microseries) #1 (Zweitauflage) - "A Christmas Carol" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #53 - "Ghosts of Christmas Past" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #69 - "Dark Shadows" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #7 – "Darkness Weaves" *''Raphael'' #1 – Bad Moon Rising, Part 1 *''Raphael'' #2 - Bad Moon Rising, Part 2 *''Raphael'' #3 - Bad Moon Rising, Part 3 *''Raphael'' #4 - Bad Moon Rising, Part 4 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #6 – "Scars" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #15 – "Hell's Blacktop" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #42 – "The Curious Case of Mr. Jones" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #66 - "There's No Place Like Home" Volume 4 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #1 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #2 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #3 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #4 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #5 *''Michelangelo'' #1 - The Third Kind, Part 1 *''Michelangelo'' #2 – The Third Kind, Part 2 *''Michelangelo'' #3 – The Third Kind, Part 3 *''Michelangelo'' #4 – The Third Kind, Part 4 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #62 – "Adventures in Bunnysitting" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #18 – "The Blue Hole" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #12 – "Paris Nocturne" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #28 – "Channeling" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #28 – "Shanghaied" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #45 - "Rocks" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #31 – "Reflections" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #54 - "Mere Appendix" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #16 – "Sins of the Past" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #29 – "Soul Survivor" *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #6 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #47 – "The Secret Origins of the Super Turtles" *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #7 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #8 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #9 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #10 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #11 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #17 – "Wrong Turn" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #52 – "The Crystal at the Heart of the World" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #58 – "All Tomorrow’s Yesterdays" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #39 – "What Wolves Wear" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #68 - "Heroes in a Half Cell" *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #12 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #13 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #14 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #15 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #16 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #17 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #18 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #19 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #20 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #21 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #22 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #53 - "This Mortal Shell" *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #23 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #60 – "Nobody Does it Better" *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #24 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #25 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #26 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #27 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #28 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #27 – "White Horses" *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #29 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #30 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #31 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #32 Die Abenteuer des Professor Obligado *Tales Vol.2 #10 – "The Question" *Tales Vol.2 #14 – "First Mud" *Tales Vol.2 #15 – "Apocalypse Vow" *Tales Vol.2 #18 – "Altered Fates" *Tales Vol.2 #25 – "The Doors of Deception" *''TMNT: Origin'' - "The Utrom Who Knew Too Much" *Tales Vol.2 #4 – "The Grape" *Tales Vol.2 #6 – "The Raisin" *Tales Vol.2 #8 – "The Risen" Zukunftsgeschichten *''TMNT: Origin'' - Hauptgeschichte *''Gizmo and the Fugitoid'' #1 *''Gizmo and the Fugitoid'' #2 *''Tales'' Vol.2 #40 – "Silent Night" *''The Puma Blues'' #20 - "Choices" *''Tales'' Vol.2 #41 – "Swan Song" *''Plastron Café'' #1 – "Old Times" *''Tales Vol.1 Treasury Edition'' – Frontispieces and Epilogue *"TMNT: Shogun" *''TMNT: Odyssey'' Non-Canon :siehe 'Non-Canon'' 'Hauptserie' *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #16 - "A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Story" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #18 - "The Shell of the Dragon" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #22 - "Bill's TV Repair Ser." *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #23 - "Totally Hacked!" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #32 - (ohne Titel) *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #33 - "Turtles Take Time" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #34 - "Toitle Anxiety" 'Michael Zullis ''Soul Collection' *Shell Shock'' - "O-Deed" *''Shell Shock'' - "A Splinter in the Eye of God?" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #31 - "Soul's Winter" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #35 - "Souls Withering..." *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #36 - "Soul's End" *''Turtle Soup'' Vol.2 #4 - "Failed Instant" 'Hedden and McWeeneys ''Spaced Out *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #38 - "Spaced Out!, Part 1" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #39 - "Spaced Out!, Part 2" *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #40 - "Spaced Out!, Part 3" '''Sondergeschichten *''Grunts'' - "The Lesson: A Tale of the Triceraton Marines" *''Mirage Mini Comics'' *''Times Pipeline'' *''The Haunted Pizza'' *''The Maltese Turtle'' *''TMNT versus Predator'' 'Belletristik' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - The Movie'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II - The Secret of the Ooze'' *''Green-Grey Sponge-Suit Sushi Turtles'' Quellenverzeichnis *[http://tmntentity.blogspot.de/2010/01/mirage-comics-continuity-timeline.html TMNT Entity Blogspot.de: "Mirage Comics Continuity Timeline"] Siehe auch *Liste der Mirage-Comics *Liste der Image-Comics Kategorie:Comic-Listen Kategorie:Comic-Listen (Mirage) Kategorie:Comic-Listen (Image) Kategorie:Chronologische Comic-Listen